1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical receptacle connector with a reliable waterproof structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB (Universal Serial Bus) Type C connector is gradually popularly used in the cellular phone to replace the traditional Micro USB connector. Thus, a waterproof concern is also an important issue for Type C connector. In the traditional Micro USB connector, the corresponding metallic shield encloses a terminal module including an insulative housing/insulator associated with a plurality of contacts, with a cavity behind the housing in the shield wherein a waterproof glue plate is injected into and/or received in the cavity and intimately adhered to the rear face of the housing through which the tails of the contacts rearwardly extend. Notably, during manufacturing the Micro USB connector is required to be intentionally orientated in an mating side-down perpendicular manner to upwardly expose the rear face of the housing for welcoming the liquid glue, and such a rotational operation may complicate the whole process. In addition, the Type C connector has different configurations with regard to the Micron USB connector and requires an additional metallic bracket securing and covering the metallic shield for mounting the whole connector upon the printed circuit board, and even providing a rear shield covering the rear side of the housing for shielding consideration, thus further complicating the whole manufacturing process.
An improved electrical connector with the waterproof function while being easy-made and the corresponding making method, are desired.